marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinjet
The Quinjet is a VTOL (vertical take-off and landing) stealth aircraft created by Stark Industries and used by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers for transport and combat. History ''The Avengers The Quinjet is an advanced air craft used by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers for personal transport and aerial combat. It is unknown when they were first created, however, there were several present during Steve Rogers' arrival on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. In Stuttgart, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived in a Quinjet to intercept Loki. Natasha attempted to take Loki out with the Quinjet's forward turret but couldn't target a clear shot. Tony Stark later hijacked the Quinjet's speaker system to play "Shot to Thrill" as he made his entrance and swiftly took Loki out. However, as they were on there way back to the Helicarrier with their prisoner, the Quinjet was intercepted by Thor, who managed to force his way inside and make off with Loki. Shortly after the attack on the Helicarrier, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye "hijack" a Quinjet in order to get to New York City and head off Loki and the Chitauri, however, shortly after arriving they are easily shot down by Loki and are forced to make a crash-landing. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the battle of New York, the government granted S.H.I.E.L.D. more funds to invest in homeland security. The Quinjet became more heavily armed to have more new weaponry than the previous ones. When Steve Rogers escapes the Triskelion, Jasper Sitwell deployed a Quinjet to try and capture him. Steve was able to use his shield to bring down the aircraft. Later, HYDRA sent a Quinjet after Sam Wilson when he and Steve try to take control of the Insight Helicarriers with three control chips. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Director Coulson sent Melinda May, Skye, and Antoine Triplett in to a government facility that had multiple Quinjets in order to steal one. He wanted the Quinjet for its cloaking capabilities, which Coulson's team needed in order to be fully mobile. "Heavy is the Head" ''To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron A Quinjet was used by the Avengers to transport them to Sokovia. During the Battle of Sokovia, the Quinjet was later discovered and hijacked by Ultron who used it to attack. Pietro Maximoff was killed by Ultron's fire when he shoved Clint Barton and a young child out of the way just in time. It was then retaken by the Hulk who threw Ultron from the Quinjet into a train in the city below, badly damaging his primary body. After the battle was won, Natasha Romanoff contacted the Hulk to return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier which couldn't track the Quinjet in stealth mode. However, unwilling to risk Romanoff's safety, the Hulk instead cut communications and departed in the Quinjet for parts unknown. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Scars" ''To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Emancipation" ''To be added "The Man Behind the Shield" To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok On Sakaar, Thor discovered the Quinjet that the Hulk escaped from the Battle of Sokovia in which brought him to the planet. However, as Thor tried to power the ship up, the Hulk ripped open the back and wrecked it which caused Thor to inadvertently trigger a recording of Natasha Romanoff begging the Hulk to return at the end of the battle. After seeing the recording, the Hulk reverted into Bruce Banner for the first time in two years who accessed the ship's logs of the Hulk's arrival on Sakaar. With the Quinjet damaged beyond use, Thor and Banner abandoned it in favor of stealing one of the Grandmaster's ships. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame After Thanos' final defeat, Clint Barton used a Quinjet to return home to his resurrected family. Capabilities The Quinjet is a unique, hybrid-wing aircraft with similar flight capabilities as modern VTOL aircraft and serves as a personnel transport and versatile attack vehicle. The Quinjet is able to reach unknown speeds through two powerful jet engines located at the rear of the ship. It possesses two large, angle-adjustable rotors, one housed in each wing, which grants the ship its vertical take off and landing capabilities. The Quinjet also has adjustable wing tips that can be angled down to intensify the lift of the wing rotors and movement of the ship. This gives the Quinjet unprecedented maneuverability as it can make full stops mid-air, hover in place, and make incredibly tight turns that conventional aircraft cannot. The Quinjet also has a variety of weapons, the most prominent of which is a mini Gatling gun style turret mounted on the forward underside of the jet. Quinjets were also equipped with advanced cloaking technology, which could render them invisible and undetectable to humans and radar. Later, versions of the Quinjet were more heavily armed than earlier ones, and could carry missiles and bombs, in addition to the standard mingun turret. The Quinjet is apparently rated for space travel as one was able to transport the Hulk from Earth to Sakaar. Trivia *The Quinjets used in ''The Avengers are slightly different from the (presumably newer and upgraded) ones used in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The Quinjets in the latter are more heavily armed and lack the adjustable wingtips found on the older Quinjets, giving them a shorter wingspan. The new Quinjets also had linear aerospike engines across their tail, in addition to the usual turbojet engines. The aerospike engines were used for lower speed stealth flight, in combination with the turbofans in the wings. Gallery ''The Avengers'' Quinjet2-Avengers.png wycagygy.jpg|The Quinjet in action. Image10ex.jpg Image12on.jpg|A team boards the Quinjet. tgaqwe.jpg|The Quinjet arriving at the Helicarrier. dfgthaqht.jpg|The Quinjet flying. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Quinjet.jpg|Concept art for the Quinjet ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Quinjet.png|The Avengers Quinjet redesigned by Tony Stark. Avengers Age of Ultron 103.png|The Quinjet arriving at Avengers tower. Avengers Age of Ultron 104.png|The Quinjet Heilpad landing zone. Avengers_tower-Quinjet_pad.jpg Avengers_Quinjet.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Widow cycle-quinjet ejection.jpeg ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 4.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Vehicles Category:Earth-199999